


Winter date

by Nightworldlove



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating, She-ra secret santa, She-ra winter gift exchange, Snowball Fight, Winter Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightworldlove/pseuds/Nightworldlove
Summary: Adora takes Catra on a date, to which Catra had protested at first, but gave in eventually.For Locuas642 on Tumblr! Hope you like your gift o3o
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Winter date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Locuas642](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Locuas642).



> Whoooo! Here it is! The Catradora one-shot for Locuas642 on Tumblr, for the She-ra winter gift exchange. Hope you like your gift! o3o
> 
> With huge thanks to OwlDee for giving her blessing and approval and for beta-reading it as well! Means a lot to me Dee. Seriously, I am so very grateful to have you in my life <3
> 
> Enjoy! o3o

Catra cursed herself: why had she ever agreed to this? Why had Adora thought this would be something she’d enjoy? 

“Would you stop glaring at me, please?” Adora asked with an entertained chuckle. 

“No.”

Adora rolled her eyes, grinning. “You’re going to have fun, I  _ promise _ ,” she said, and pecked the grumpy brunette on the lips. 

“Don’t make any promises you might not be able to keep, blondie.”

“Good thing I’m not, then,” Adora responded, taking Catra’s hand in her own and getting up, tugging gently to make her girlfriend get up as well. The brunette grumbled, trying to keep her balance on the ice skates under her feet. Even though they weren’t even on the ice yet, she was wobbling already: yet again asking herself why she had ever agreed to this in the first place.

“I can’t even walk on these things!” Catra nearly hissed, and Adora tried really hard  _ not _ to laugh. It was just very amusing how fussy Catra was being right now, not even bothered by all the people who were staring. 

  
  


“I like your ears! They’re so fluffy!” A little kid said while pointing at Catra’s ears. The parent smiled and nodded, but didn’t say anything. Adora squeezed Catra’s hand and shot her a warning look.  _ Be nice _ .

Catra sighed and managed to smile at the child. “Thanks, I like your… hat?” The kid smiled brightly and waved at the two as they walked off with their parent.

“I’m proud - you didn’t even snap at them,” Adora said and grinned, then planted another kiss on Catra’s cheek; a blush appearing there in response.

“Yeah, whatever. Let’s get this over with,” Catra muttered, wobbling towards the ice with Adora. She yelped as she set one of her skates on the ice, nearly falling. “It’s slippery!” 

“It’s  _ ice _ , Catra,” Adora stated dryly. “What did you expect?” Catra huffed, her ears flat. “Don’t worry, I’ll be right next to you. I can teach you.” Catra looked at her girlfriend and muttered something inaudible.

“How hard can it be?”

As it turned out: very hard. Catra followed Adora’s instructions, but she just couldn’t keep her balance, and it frustrated her to no end. “It’s not fair! How can those pipsqueaks skate better? They’re not even half my height!” Catra’s tail was thick, her ears pointed backwards, nearly flat against her hair.

Adora skated closer to her girlfriend and rested the palm of her hand to Catra’s cheek, the other still holding her hand. “Here, turn around.” 

“Oh no, I don’t think so. You’re gonna push me!” Catra panicked. Adora raised an eyebrow, looking Catra straight in the eyes.

“Yeah, because I’m  _ totally _ the person to do that.” 

“... Fine.” Adora smiled and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl, turning her around so Catra’s back was against the front of her body. Catra felt her cheeks get a bit too warm and cursed at herself internally, even more so when her heart started beating much faster than she would like to admit. She gritted her teeth as she felt Adora’s hands on her hips and warm breath against her neck.

“Okay, so what you want to do is slide your right foot forward, but to the side. As if you push away from that direction. Then do the same with your left foot.” Catra lifted her right foot and set it down onto the ice again, trying to follow the blonde’s instructions. If it wasn’t for Adora holding onto her hips, Catra would’ve been splayed out on the ice right now. “That was a great try!” Adora beamed, causing Catra to grumble. 

“It was pathetic, don’t pretend it was anything else than that.” She nearly yelped when Adora pinched the skin right above her hips. “Hey!” 

“Hi, Catra,” Adora mused, pressing her lips against the side of Catra’s neck. “I was being serious. You think I was any better when I got onto the ice for the very first time?” 

“Yeah, duh.” Adora chuckled, causing Catra’s heart to flutter and her cheeks to take on a pink hue, not that she’d admit it.

“I’m flattered, but no. I was covered in bruises, mostly my butt. I lost count of how many times I fell,  _ that’s _ how awful I was. But, here,” Adora said, skating both of them to the side and gesturing for Catra to hold on to the low wall around the ice. “I practiced and practiced and got better; now I can do  _ this _ .” Adora let go of Catra’s hand and smiled, then skated to the center of the ice, sending a kiss in the brunette’s direction. Catra rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, but quickly grabbed at the top of the wall again as she was about to fall.

Adora closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, then started skating. It was almost sickeningly graceful, the way she glided over the ice, her body flowing. People on the ice skated around her, but made sure to give her plenty of space. Catra watched admiringly as Adora twirled around the ice, then sending herself into the air while her body spun; landing perfectly, and receiving applause from nearly everyone on and around the ice.

“What’dya think?” Adora asked as she skated back to Catra. When Catra fumbled over her words, a dark blush on her cheekbones, Adora chuckled and blushed as well. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” 

  
  


“You’re doing great!” Adora said proudly: Catra had actually been able to skate without being too wobbly for a bit. She was still holding tightly onto Adora’s arms, who skated backwards in front of her. “See? You’re starting to get the hang of it,” she complimented, smiling widely at her still grumpy girlfriend. 

“Yeah, look at me go,” Catra huffed and rolled her eyes, the sarcasm nearly dripping off of her. She was glad that she wasn’t wobbling as much anymore; this was actually pretty fun, just like the blonde had promised.

“Try a bit by yourself now,” Adora encouraged, and let go of Catra’s arms before the brunette could protest. “I know you can do it,” she added, skating a bit back, putting more distance between them. But she was close enough to be able to catch Catra, in case the brunette threatened to fall.

Catra swallowed thickly and moved her legs like they had practiced. One leg, push off to the side, then the other one, push to the side. A little smile appeared on Catra’s lips as she skated by herself, without holding onto her girlfriend. It didn’t look anywhere  _ near _ as graceful as Adora did when she skated, but Catra was skating. She even managed to make the slight turn to the left as she got closer to the short side of the rink. As she got to the long side of the ice she tried to push off a bit harder, increasing speed.

Adora watched her girlfriend with the biggest and proudest smile on her face, still skating backwards. Catra was ice skating by herself and her lips even curled up into a smile. Adora felt her heart flutter in her chest. 

  
  


_ “Attention! Please leave the ice so it can be cleaned.”  _

The voice that rang through the speakers nearly caused Catra to fall, but Adora caught her and smiled. 

“Oh, after they clean the ice, it will skate  _ much _ smoother,” Adora said as she guided Catra and herself to the edge of the rink, stepping back onto the rubber mats there. 

“Or I’ll fall on my face.” 

“Catra,” Adora scoffed, and shook her head with a chuckle. “You won’t. You just skated an entire lap by yourself! I know you’ll be just fine.” 

  
  


When they got back onto the ice, Catra’s eyes widened. But once they were moving the smile returned to her face, and she was skating faster than she had before. Adora cheered internally, happy to see the brunette enjoying it so much. She adjusted her speed to Catra’s and skated forward while turning around, now skating next to Catra. Adora grinned as she took Catra’s hand in her own, their fingers intertwining. 

“See? I kept my promise,” Adora said and chuckled when Catra rolled her eyes at her. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Yes, you do. Admit it, Catra; you’re having fun!” Catra looked away, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks uselessly.

“Maybe,” Catra replied, not one to easily admit she’d been wrong. She yelped as she was suddenly lifted up into the air, growling as Adora twirled them around. When Adora put her back down, Catra glared at the blonde. “You’re so cheesy.” 

“You love it, even if you won’t admit it openly. I  _ know _ you do,” Adora shot back and winked, blowing a kiss to the brunette. 

“You wish,” Catra muttered, feeling her heart race in her chest. Adora knew her too well.

  
  


“What do you want, Catra?” Adora asked as they walked inside the café close to the ice rink. 

“Something  _ warm,  _ I’m freezing!” Catra complained, her teeth chattering. 

“Go sit by the fireplace, silly.” Catra whipped her head around and gleamed when she saw the lit fireplace. “But do you want coffee, tea, or hot chocolate with whipped cream?” Adora asked, still waiting for an answer.

“The last one,  _ duh _ !” Catra called over her shoulder as she ran towards the fire, plopping down right in front of it. She let out a content sigh and started purring as the fire started to warm her up slowly. 

Adora watched Catra, who had curled up in front of the fire, as she waited for their drinks. 

“She must’ve been  _ really _ cold, huh?” Adora turned her head around: a woman with short, nearly white hair smiled at her, holding out two mugs with mountains of whipped cream on top. Adora chuckled and nodded.

“That, plus she really likes warmth. Thanks, by the way,” Adora answered, paying for their drinks. When the woman was about to give Adora the change, she shook her head. “Keep the change,” she said, smiling. The woman thanked her and wished her a nice rest of her day. 

Adora set down the mugs on the big circular log that served as a coffee table, then sat down next to Catra. 

“Got you your hot coco,” Adora whispered, lifting a hand to caress Catra’s hair and gently scratching behind one of her ears. Catra’s tail curled up in response, the purring sound getting loud enough for Adora to hear. 

“Thanks,” Catra replied, then sat up and stretched. “Wow, they did not hold back on the whipped cream.” Adora chuckled as Catra took a sip, her nose now covered in whipped cream. “What?” 

“You’re just being cute,” Adora teased, causing Catra to fuss and protest while blushing profusely.

“Am not! Shut up.” Adora wiped the whipped cream from Catra’s nose and ate it. 

“Mm, extra sweet now.” Catra stared at her with wide eyes and muttered under her breath. “What was that?” Adora teased, smirking now.

“Nothing of importance to you, blondie,” Catra answered with a scoff, and proceeded to occupy herself by drinking the rest of the hot chocolate. 

“Love you too, Catra.” 

  
  


“Ugh,” Catra sighed and shivered again. “How much further is it? My feet are frozen.” Adora turned to face the brunette and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. 

“I’ll keep you warm. You want my scarf?” 

“To wrap around my feet?” At this, Adora laughed. Catra just quirked an eyebrow at the blonde.

“No, silly. But I promise once we get back, I’ll make sure to warm up your feet.” While Adora said this, she took off her scarf and wrapped it around Catra a few times. Catra was glad that the scarf covered her cheeks, to hide the fact that she was blushing heavily. The scarf was incredibly soft and still warm from Adora wearing it: Catra also didn’t miss the fact that it smelled like her girlfriend. She inhaled and hummed softly. 

Adora grinned as she watched Catra: she was absolutely adorable in her red scarf. Adora simply zipped up her jacket all the way to the top, now shielding her throat and neck from the chilly breeze in the air. Their gloved hands found each other again, fingers intertwining. 

“I’m glad you had fun,” Adora whispered, looking into Catra’s eyes: one blue, the other one a nearly yellow-gold. She felt happy and was glad she had taken Catra on this date, despite Catra having protested heavily at first.

“You’re such a  _ sap _ ,” Catra huffed, but didn’t look away. She wasn’t very good at this kind of stuff, though she’d gotten better at it. It would likely never be easy for her to talk about her feelings like Adora did. It was fascinating to Catra how Adora would basically bare her heart and feelings to her. “But fine, I guess I did have fun.”

“That’s all that matters,” Adora replied, and rested her forehead to Catra’s, then placing a quick kiss onto the scarf where her lips were. 

“A  _ huge _ sap.” Catra rolled her eyes and tugged Adora’s gloved hands, gesturing to continue walking. “My toes aren’t getting warmer this way, you know.” The blonde chuckled and shrugged. 

  
  


“C’mon Adora--!” As Catra felt something hit her back, she halted and turned around, nearly getting hit in the face by a ball of snow. “What was that for?!” she hissed, tail puffy and ears nearly flat against her hair. 

Adora smirked as she held up another snow ball. “Just for fun,” she answered, shooting the brunette a challenging look. “Have a problem with that? Try to stop me,” she continued, throwing the ball, but missing Catra as the brunette stepped aside.

Catra glared, then grinned wickedly. “Oh, you asked for it, blondie!” Catra grabbed two handfuls of snow and pressed them together, molding it into a wonky ball. Ducking to avoid another incoming snowball from Adora, she threw the ball at her girlfriend, hitting her in the knee. Her hands worked fast as she made another snowball, then another. Catra didn’t look up for just a few seconds, resulting in her getting hit by a snowball in the shoulder. “There’s no way you can win this, Adora!” Catra yelled, throwing another snowball - it hit Adora in the chest, and another one hit her hair.

“You’re way faster than me, that’s no fair!” Adora protested, struggling to make snowballs fast enough to keep up with her girlfriend.

“Boohoo,” Catra teased as she threw another ball, this one nearly hitting the one Adora held up in her hand. “Should’ve thought of that before!” Catra laughed. She was actually having fun, her cold feet completely forgotten.

Adora pouted as she missed Catra once again: there was no way she’d win this. Then she got an idea and smirked, rushing over to Catra just when the brunette was gathering some more snow for another ball. Adora leaped and tackled Catra down onto the snow, rolling in it and getting snow all over them. 

“You’re cheating!” Catra shrieked, trying to roll Adora over to get on top of her. 

“Am not!” 

“Cheater!” Catra gasped as Adora pinned her down, hovering above her, their faces now very close to each other. 

“Can’t cheat if there’s no rules,” Adora breathed with a triumphant smirk plastered on her face. Her heart was racing in her chest, adrenaline pumping through her; her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. There was silence as they just looked into each other’s eyes and neither of them moved. 

Catra just stared into Adora’s gray-blue eyes, admiring them. The blush on Adora’s cheeks was now a stark contrast against the blonde’s pale complexion, nearly the same shade of pink as her lips. Catra couldn’t snap out of it, but weirdly enough she didn’t feel like fighting it in the slightest. 

Her heart was pounding as Adora lowered herself, bringing her face closer to Catra’s. Adora fell in love all over again with Catra’s eyes, the freckles on her cheeks and nose, the fluffy ears and the long brown hair that framed her face. She felt Catra’s warm breath on her lips and shuddered, a pleasant shiver going through her. Both of them sighed when their lips brushed against each other: then Adora pressed hers softly against Catra’s.

Catra’s ears perked up instantly as she felt Adora’s lips pressed against her own, her body sighing and kissing back eagerly. She let her tongue brush over Adora’s lips, humming when they parted and her tongue found Adora’s. Her chest felt warm, her lips tingled, and her cheeks radiated heat. All this was caused by the blonde: Adora literally made her go weak and limp.

Adora ignored Catra’s pout when she broke their kiss, giggling softly. “We should probably continue this when we get inside, before we catch a cold…” Catra blinked at her, dazed. “Since we’re laying in the snow and all…” 

“Oh, right. Yeah, great plan. We should do that.” Adora chuckled at Catra’s response and got up, helping her girlfriend up too, not letting go of her hand. 

  
  


As soon as the door opened, Catra rushed inside, taking off her coat, snow boots and gloves, and crawled onto the couch to wrap a blanket around herself. Adora couldn’t help but laugh, blowing a kiss when Catra narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

“I’ll join you in a moment: just going to get us drinks and something to eat.” Aodra had picked up Catra’s coat and gloves and brought them to the coat rack, along with her own. 

When Adora returned with their drinks, her lips curled up into an adoring smile; Catra was curled up on the couch and softly purring. Adora also noticed Catra was still wearing her scarf, causing her heart to flutter. As quietly as she could, she walked over and set their drinks on the coffee table, then sat down next to her sleeping girlfriend. Adora stretched out her hand and gently brushed aside some of Catra’s hair that hung in her face. The purring continued, even increased in volume a bit as Adora caressed Catra’s still slightly damp hair. She closed her eyes, pulled up her legs onto the couch, and rested her head against the backrest. Adora felt sleep pulling at her and gave in, smiling as she thought back to earlier when they had been ice skating together. 

  
  


When Adora opened her eyes and softly yawned, she noticed the weight on her lap. Her lips drew into a smile as she looked down and saw Catra curled up, head resting on her lap. It was utterly adorable, and the blonde almost didn’t dare to move, afraid she’d wake up her girlfriend. She softly stroked Catra’s hair, until she felt her stir on her lap. 

“Good morning,  _ fluffykins _ ,” Adora whispered softly as Catra’s eyes fluttered open slowly. She winced as she felt the brunette’s nails dig into her upper leg in response.

“It’s late afternoon,  _ princess _ ,” Catra replied, and stretched her body, yawning widely while doing so. “And it’s chilly in here…” She drew the blanket a bit tighter around her body, snuggling up into it.

“You want me to light the fire?” As Catra nodded eagerly, Adora grinned and got up. It took her a little while, but finally the fire started to come to life. Their fireplace was pretty small, but it did the job. Adora watched as the flames grew and danced on the wood, slowly coloring the edges darker as it burned. “Still up for watching those movies?” she asked as she got up and walked back to the couch, grinning at her girlfriend.

“Sure, I’m up for it,” Catra answered with a chuckle. “We betting again?” Adora shot her a challenging look and nodded.

“You bet.”

“Okay, let’s do this!” 

  
  


“It’s not fair,” Adora complained, adding a tally to Catra’s name on the paper in her hands. “How do you know all this? Have you secretly been watching these movies without me?” Catra shot the blonde a look, offended by the comment.

“C’mon, babe! These movies are  _ so _ predictable!” Catra answered, rolling her eyes as she extended her arms and pointed at the screen. “How do you  _ not _ see it?” Adora let out a soft sigh and pouted.

“I don’t know? Guess I really am oblivious…” 

“And a huge sap,” Catra replied, rubbing her head against Adora’s neck. “Which is actually pretty cute…” she whispered, and kissed the blonde’s throat below her jaw. The brunette let out a soft chuckle when she noticed her girlfriend was blushing heavily, even more so when Catra licked Adora’s throat. She reached up with one hand until it found the hair-tie in Adora’s hair and pulled it down, the blonde locks falling and draping around Adora’s shoulders. While Catra’s fingers played with Adora’s hair, Adora’s head turned to face her. Catra’s lips pressed kisses up the blonde’s jaw, towards her chin, then upwards until her own lips found Adora’s. 

Adora sighed dreamily as her lips were parted by Catra’s tongue and answered willingly, her own tongue meeting Catra’s. She dropped the pen and paper onto her lap and her hands found Catra’s waist and neck. The fluttering in her chest grew stronger and spread to her abdomen as well, feeling utterly blissful. When Catra leaned back and their eyes slowly opened again to find each other’s, Catra grinned while Adora just smiled lovingly.

“I love you, Catra,” Adora breathed as their foreheads leaned against each other, giggling as Catra rolled her eyes at her playfully.

“You’re such a dork,” Catra teased, exhaling deeply and pecking Adora on the lips. “Love you too, blondie.” 


End file.
